Guru-Guru
Guru-Guru is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. He is a man who is seen constantly playing something that resembles a combination of a grinder organ and a phonograph. While normally mild-mannered and cheerful, when agitated, his face turns into a freakish mockery of his usual expression, and his organ grinding speeds up, effectively distorting the song it plays. He is also obsessed with things that go "around and around." Guru-Guru is often associated with the "Song of Storms", the song that his strange instrument plays in all of his three appearances. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Guru-Guru can be found in the Windmill in Kakariko Village playing the "Song of Storms" on his grinder organ. When Link is a child, Guru-Guru is trying to come up with a musical theme inspired by the Windmill. When Link comes to the Windmill as an adult, Guru-Guru is visibly upset. According to him, seven years earlier, a child with an ocarina played a song that "messed up the windmill." When Link takes out his ocarina, Guru-Guru is reminded of the kid with the ocarina, but despite this he teaches Link the "Song of Storms". When Link has learned the song successfully, the mill-wheel starts spinning rapidly, effectively upsetting Guru-Guru even more, and accusing Link of being the same boy from before. If Link then plays the "Song of Storms" for Guru-Guru as a child, the Windmill will spin out of control and drain the well. At the end of Ocarina of Time, Guru-Guru can be seen during the celebration at Lon Lon Ranch, with Kokiri holding the top of his instrument upside-down, causing him to spin around in the air. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Guru-Guru is a musician employed by the Gorman Troupe, and seems to be the music player for the Rosa Sisters. During the day, he plays his grinder organ in the room the troupe has booked in the Stock Pot Inn. During the nights of the First and Second Days, he is found near the Laundry Pool, as the other members of the Gorman Troupe kicked him out of their room due to the loud volume of his instrument. If Link talks to him at the Laundry Pool, he will regale him with a tale of his youth. At one point, Guru-Guru was a member of an Animal Troupe. He states that all of the animals were great, however, he disliked the fact that the troupe's leader was a dog. Despite this, he shows obvious respect for the dog's leadership abilities. The leader had a mask that could make even the smallest animal follow behind him in a line. However, the envious Guru-Guru stole his mask. After confessing his crime, Guru-Guru is relieved, and gives Link the Bremen Mask. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Guru-Guru plays his grinder organ near the Windmill in the Eastern Suburbs. If Link gives him Engine Grease to oil his squeaky Windmill, he will give Link a Phonograph as thanks. This is part of the trading quest for the Noble Sword. Etymology The name "Guru-Guru" seems to be a reference to the Japanese onomatopoeia "guruguru," referring to something going "around and around", possibly a reference to how he plays his music box continuously. Gallery File:Guru-Guru (angry).png|An enraged Guru-Guru from Ocarina of Time es:Guru-Guru Category:Bombers' Notebook Category:Humans Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons characters